<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you and despise you by AshyAshyAsher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321274">I love you and despise you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyAshyAsher/pseuds/AshyAshyAsher'>AshyAshyAsher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daniel Isn't Real (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daniel/Luke - Freeform, Imaginary Friends, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyAshyAsher/pseuds/AshyAshyAsher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work here so hi-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel/Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you and despise you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “D-Daniel, what are you doing?’ Luke whimpers, trying to squirm his way out from under the other. His attempts were deemed useless. Daniel holds Luke down to the bed, putting his finger to his lips.</p>
<p>“Just let me do what I want to do.” Daniel replies. He kisses Luke’s neck gently before sucking and leaving hickeys.</p>
<p>“No. You can’t do that.” Luke moans softly and continues to try pushing him off of him.</p>
<p>“Yes I can.”</p>
<p>“You’re not even real.”</p>
<p>“Tsk tsk.. If I wasn’t real, why can I make you feel so good?” Daniel plays with Luke’s CoCk</p>
<p>“I don’t- ah~ I don’t know!” He moans. Daniel strips Luke and then himself.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure you remember this next time you see Cassie.”</p>
<p>“Please just be gentle.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go easy to start.” Despite him saying he’ll go easy, Daniel thrusts into Luke, no warning or lubricant. He screams in pain.</p>
<p>“That’s not gentle!”</p>
<p>“It’s not? That’s my easy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like this…”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll go easier if that’s what you want.” Daniel continues, going slowly but gradually picking up speed. Luke covers his mouth with his hand. Daniel grabs it and pins both hands above him. “I want to hear every noise that comes out of that pretty little mouth~” he do be fucking him hard 🙄</p>
<p>“I-I love you~!” Luke yells. Daniel has no clue how to respond to that, so he just completely ignores him. “Daniel!” He cries. “Say it! Just once!”</p>
<p>“Fine. I fucking love too.” Luke upon hearing those words was filled with both joy and lust.</p>
<p>“Harder~” he moans. “Harder Master~!” Daniel stops.</p>
<p>“What did you just say?”</p>
<p>“I said harder master~ Please! I need you~!” Hearing Luke call him master and hearing his desperate pleads made Daniel feel something he hadn’t before. It made him feel in complete control and some other feeling he couldn’t explain. He pounds relentlessly into Luke, causing him to start crying. Daniel wipes his tears and smiles.</p>
<p>“Oh Master please~! Right there~!” He screams, digging his nails into Daniels back.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck Luke~ Scream for your master~”</p>
<p>“MASTER PLEASE! FUCK ME SO HARD I CANT WALK~!!”</p>
<p>“Oh God baby I’m close~”</p>
<p>“M-Me too master!”</p>
<p>Daniel goes as hard and as fast as he can. The two boys moaning and reaching their climax. Daniel cums first followed by Luke. Daniel pants and kisses Luke.<br/>“Good boy.” He whispers. “Good boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all enjoyed this. <br/>Welcome to me being a horny fucker</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>